


The Makeover

by gneebee



Category: Queer Eye - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), beth greene - Fandom, bethyl - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bethyl Love, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fluff, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Queer Eye Makeover, bethyl, daryl dixon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: Poor Daryl Dixon has a terrible case for the neighbor down the street, he just doesn't know how to approach her. Not until The Fab Five show up at his door.A bit of a crossover au with Daryl Dixon and the Queer Eye Guys!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! This short story is based on a prompt sent to me by JustMaeBe. It's a bit of a crossover and I think many of you will catch on to the prompt early in this chapter. For the rest of you, we'll chat about it in the closing notes. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have imagining and writing it!

00

Rick knew he was taking a huge risk. Daryl was like a brother to him and this could cause everything to change between them forever. As far as Rick could tell there were only two possibilities. Either everything would go to plan and Daryl would be eternally grateful, and their 20-year friendship would remain intact. Or Daryl would beat him to a bloody pulp and leave his sorry ass by the side of the road for the vultures to pick at. He didn't see how it could possibly turn out any other way.

He had no inclination to warn Daryl what was about to happen, or admit to his friend he was the one behind the whole scheme. If Daryl knew what was coming he'd hightail it to the woods and no one on earth would be able to track him.

That didn't mean his friend wouldn't learn the truth, that it had all been Rick's idea. Daryl would know everything almost immediately. Rick wouldn't have to tell him. The show's producer had explained they would have to come clean with him before any filming or anything else even began. Rick's hope was that Daryl would be so flustered and so stunned he'd kind of just fall into going along before he really realized what it all meant. That seemed like a long shot, a million to one long shot, but it was the only hope Rick had.

His intentions were good, the absolute best. Rick wanted Daryl to finally find the happiness that had always eluded him, and he was pretty sure this could be the thing that set him on that path. He and Michonne had watched the show several times and those five guys seemed to have a lot of success. If they couldn't make it happen Rick didn't know who the hell could.

Yep, he felt sure he was doing the right thing.

Pretty close to sure.

00

Thursday evening on his way home from work Daryl stopped in an old café for supper. He usually cooked himself up something at home but that night he just didn't feel like it. It had been a long work week full of challenges and on top of that he was fighting a nasty case of the blues. He wasn't even sure what the reason was for his current miserable state. He sort of had an idea but it was ridiculous to even think it, he didn't even know how to describe it. It was just that his life seemed empty. Like something was missing.

How could that be? He had it all. A good job, better than good, great. He was the shop foreman at a busy manufacturing company and yeah, it was a real good gig. He made a nice salary, had decent benefits including paid holidays and vacations. He had his own place in a good part of town, a slick little wooden boat perfect for spending time on the lake, and every kind of camping and outdoor gear a man could want. Life was perfect.

Yeah perfect. Except it didn't feel perfect. It felt empty. His mind went back to the same notion, something was missing.

He pulled the big Ford pickup into the drive and his neck seemed to just swivel that way on its own, just like it did every night when he got home. Over to the left, to her place. Sure enough there she was. Beth Greene.

The only reason he knew her name was because he'd had to go to the courthouse and give a deposition three months prior. There'd been an accident on the job and the injured employee was suing both the company and the machinery manufacturer. Because Daryl and one of the machine operators had witnessed the accident, they had to give sworn depositions about what they saw. Beth Greene happened to be the court reporter.

That was all he knew about her except for what he'd observed. She lived alone, no man and no kids so he was sure she was single. She liked to garden, she was always tending to the flowers in her yard and the potted plants and flowers on her front porch. As much time as she spent on the place you'd think it was her house, but he knew she was just renting because he knew who owned the little place, a woman named Carol Peletier. She and her daughter had moved out a couple of years ago, shortly after Carol's shithead husband turned up dead in a bar downtown. Another renter had lived there for about a year and when he moved out Beth Greene moved in.

That was pretty much everything he knew about her, except she was a beauty. She was delicate looking. There were no hard edges to her and he was sure she was soft to the touch and sweet on the lips. She had to be sweet, she always had a little smile on her face while she worked in her garden.

Man, what he wouldn't give to be able to walk up to her and have some kind of conversation, even just a few words. He'd like to know her, he'd like to take her out, but one look at her and he knew he wasn't quite good enough. She wasn't the kind of woman a guy asks out for a pitcher of beer and a couple games of eight ball. Not the kind of woman that goes for a guy like him. He was sure it was easier to just never make the effort than it would be to have her reject him.

That's why he came home at night, sat in the big pickup and just watched her for as long as he could without it being creepy, heaved a sigh and went in his house.

Thursday night he faced his usual evening routine with a heavy heart. He'd taken his shower and he was drinking a beer while an episode of Longmire played on the TV. He tried to convince himself that he'd cure his blues when he headed to the lake for the weekend. Being out there always helped him feel better. It was just that he was wondering if even the lake could cure him this time, the longing to know her was getting harder and harder to escape.

* * *

His plan was to hit the road with his boat and tent just as soon as he got off work Friday. But like plans have a way of doing, that plan went to shit. Daryl had barely gotten in the house after work when his buddy Rick showed up at his door. When Daryl saw his friend was toting a 12 pack of cold ones, a quart of jack and looking miserable, he suspected the sheriff was having big trouble at home.

What can a man do? When your best friend shows up needing a drinking buddy and a sympathetic ear you do the thing. It's what being a friend is all about. You listen, you drink up and you never offer any advice, no one really wants that. So that's just what Daryl did.

How was he to know Rick was playing him? He and Michonne weren't having any problems at all. It was all horseshit. Rick needed Daryl to be home early Saturday morning. That's when things would start to happen.

In the meantime Rick was reminding himself that by Sunday it would have all played out and he'd either be a hero or a dead man.

They got through the 12 beers, the jack, two large "everything" pizzas, and another six pack Daryl had in the fridge. If Rick would have called and asked her to, Michonne would have come to pick up her drunk-ass husband. But that wasn't how the plan was meant to work. The plan called for him to stay at Daryl's all night, making sure he didn't leave. Which was just as well. Rick's drinking muscles were totally out of shape and he spent most of the rest of the night puking up beer, jack and pizza.

Daryl on the other hand was raring to go Saturday morning, hellbent on getting to the lake and getting a little fishing in. But he still felt the obligation to be a friend. He fixed Rick coffee, got him juice and told him the bitter truth, "Brother, marriage has turned ya into a piss poor excuse for a drinkin' man."

The knock on the door came promptly at 7am. Poor unsuspecting Daryl Dixon had no idea what he was opening his door to. Just as he reached it he heard the talking and giggling on the other side. His brow was already furrowed when he swung it open to see the five men standing there on his porch, all of them smiling happily and yelling "Hi Daryl!" There was also a cameraman, a sound guy, a makeup guy and a couple of producers.

True to his usual outgoing and friendly nature he asked, "Who the fuck are you people and what the fuck are ya doin' here?" Rick felt his stomach go sour again, but there was nothing left to throw up.

One of them, a tall dude with long brown hair parted down the middle, giggled as he put one hand on his chest and the other on Daryl's shoulder, "Oh my gawd you are just adorable. I can't wait to work on you."

That caught Daryl a little flatfooted, but just for a minute, "Don't fuckin' touch me and who the hell are you people?" He was now feeling 100% snarly.

That's when one of the producers stepped in. The only female in the group and it was lucky she was. That made her the only one of them Daryl wasn't liable to knock on their ass at any minute. "Daryl, hi, my name's Jane. I'm a TV producer and we're working on a television series. Maybe you've heard of it, 'Queer Eye'?"

He went easy on her, her being a woman and all. "No, I ain't. If they ain't playin' it on the wildlife channel then I ain't the one watchin' it."

That's when one of those other fellas said, "I just can't take it! I have to get started with him. This is by far the most delicious assignment we've had!" And then they all giggled and a couple of them even clapped their hands together.

Rick took him by the arm, "C'mon Daryl, come back in the house. Let's talk about what's going on."

Daryl's eyes squinted and he gave Rick what Rick was sure was the death glare, "Ya know about this?"

"Well yeah, I mean okay, yes. I did it for you man."

Rick felt his stomach go sour again, but there was still nothing left to throw up. He had a job to do though and he smiled, "Hi everyone, c'mon in!" All cheerful, like it was the best day of his life.

Daryl just looked at the man he used to call his brother like he was fucking nuts, shit he just invited a bunch of strangers in and it wasn't even his house.

That's when Jane thought she'd better step up. She placed her hand as lightly as possible on his arm and she felt pretty relieved when he didn't grab it and break it. "This show Daryl, it's all about these five very nice gentlemen helping out another man, a man just like you, to achieve something. In your case I understand there's a woman living just down the street, a woman you're interested in getting to know better, maybe even asking on a date. They're going to try to make that happen for you."

He looked at Rick and Rick knew, he was a dead man. It was guttural and threatening, but all Daryl said was, "You mutherfucker." He really didn't need to say more.

One of the men, a blonde man whose hair stuck up just a bit in the front chimed in, "Seriously Daryl. We're here for one short day and I feel confident enough to say that at the end of this day you'll have a date with Beth Greene. I'll tell you what, let's make a bet. I've been told you like to fish. If what we're going to try doesn't work out, I'll personally buy you a new Shimano rod and reel. If I win you don't owe me a damn thing. All you have to do is go along, just a little bit."

Who knows why, but Rick got brave, "C'mon man, you've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."

If it wasn't for her, for maybe having some kind of chance with Beth Greene he would have grabbed his shotgun and told them all to get the fuck away from him and his house, including Rick Grimes.

But dammit, he'd been into her for a while now, what if it really could happen? Shit, that'd be something worth everything.

The death glare was still in his eye but at least he asked, "Whaddya got in mind?" And damn if they didn't all get giggly again. That shit was going to take some getting used to.

It was the guy with the blonde hair sticking up who piped in then, "Well I'm going to start with having a look around your house." Then he just made himself right at home. He walked from room to room of the two bedroom house, checking in the closets and the cabinets and then declaring, "Not bad, not bad. You're really very tidy and that's a huge plus. We don't see that too often. But Daryl, sweetie, things are a little stark and dark."

Daryl had to bite his tongue at the sweetie shit. No one had ever called him sweetie, but if someone was going to that someone better be named Beth, not Bobby.

Blonde Bobby went on, "You like a certain lady and ladies like things a little brighter, you know, a splash of color here and there."

"Yeah well I like it the way it is, it's comfortable."

"I agree, comfort seems to be the theme here and I'm not going to change that. Not completely. I want you to be happy Daryl, but what if you could also make Beth happy? Wouldn't you want that? Don't you want her to walk in and think to herself 'Wow Daryl has a really nice place?'"

Shit, how could he argue with that? "Well yeah I guess so."

"That's the spirit and it will be really nice, it's an easy fix, I promise. I'm not going to make you get rid of one single thing. You and I will just do a little shopping and pick out a few things to lighten and brighten it up. You know, some cheerful new bedding, oh, oh, oh and a nice little blanket for the sofa so you and Miss Beth can snuggle up. Some throw pillows for the sofa and chair will really add some style and warmth."

"Shit, are you fuckin' kiddin' me man, it takes all that, huh?" But shit is right, she was worth way more than that to him. Hell he'd even think about buying a new house if that's what it took.

Blonde Bobby still wasn't done though and Daryl was getting a little edgy. This was probably a huge mistake. Yeah, he should just tell them all to go fuck themselves, he had fish to catch. But what about Beth? What if they really could somehow do something to help him at least have a chance to talk to Beth Greene? So he listened as the guy went on, "Now for the kitchen, don't get me wrong, there's not a thing the matter with a quaint little kitchen Daryl. But I think if we add a few small touches we can make it just adorable. One thing we have to discuss though is, I mean really Daryl? Melmac dishes? You cannot serve the woman of your dreams on plastic dinner plates."

"Dinner? What the fuck ya talkin' 'bout now?"

That's when a hip looking young guy just spoke right up, "Oh goodie, it's my cue! Hi Daryl I'm Antoni and I'm so excited to have a turn to chat with you."

Oh goodie was right. The first thing the guy wanted to know was what Daryl's favorite dinner was. "Don't even gotta think about that. Chicken fried venison steak, mashed taters, green beans with bacon and a big stack of white bread and butter."

The guy looked at him like he was simpleminded as he patted him on the shoulder, "That's sweet. I think we can make something like that work. In a way. Let's see what you keep in the fridge." He swung the door open and the only thing left in it were a few condiments in the door, one can of beer and a half-eaten slice of pizza. He looked back at their subject, "Daryl, man, we need to go shopping."

Pfft, yeah, no shit.

By then another guy with a swoopy poof of blackish grayish hair and an English accent was going through his closet. "Well Darling Daryl this is a bit of a disaster. I mean I guess I understand a man needing one shirt with the sleeves torn off, but it seems to me that's your official wardrobe."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well dear, have you ever thought of maybe leaving the sleeves on a few things? I mean we do have winter even here in Georgia. I for one am enjoying admiring those arms, and I'm sure Beth Greene likes them too, but maybe she'd like to use her imagination once in a while."

"Do ya always talk this way or are ya just tryin' ta fuck with me?"

"Daryl don't ask a gay man a question like that. Now let's talk seriously."

"I see you like jeans and khakis, that's alright. I like them too, when they're a little more nicely made and a bit more fitted. As for the shirts, I see an awful lot of plaid here Daryl, and flannel. Now there's nothing wrong with either of those things, but it doesn't hurt to have a little variety. It is the spice of life you know."

"Spicey huh? Yeah well I'm mostly salty."

"I don't think so. I have a feeling that underneath that salty he-man exterior you're a sweetheart."

"Hey um, what's your name?"

"Oh, I thought we'd been introduced, I'm Tan."

"Yeah well Tan, don't push you're fuckin' luck. I'm nobody's sweetheart."

The man named Tan with the swoop of black gray hair didn't miss a beat, "That may be the case now, but you want to be Beth Greene's sweetheart so I'm going to encourage you to listen to me. I have one word for you, the word is blue. You would be absolutely gorgeous in blue with those eyes and that yummy skin tone. We need to go shopping!"

No sooner were those words out of his mouth when poof, here was the tall dude with the long brown hair parted in the middle. "Oh you hunka hunka burning love, did I hear someone mention skin tone? Let me have a closer look at your skin Mister Darling Daryl."

"Fuck man, what's your name?"

"Jonathan at your service Mister Dixon."

The guy was out there, had it all going on and Daryl tried to shut at least part of that down. "Dude, Jonathan, I let ya get away with the Darlin' once, it ain't gonna happen twice. Got it?"

"Oh gosh Daryl you're spoiling all my fun and you know, Beth's liable to think you're a big old meanie stick in the mud if you keep that shit up."

"Yeah, whatever. So what's your job here Jonathan? You gonna tell me what time I'm s'posed ta take a piss?"

"Oh my God I hadn't thought about that, but I can if you want me to. But no precious, the reason I'm here is because you are one fierce looking man, and I'm going to work a little magic that will make you even more fierce."

Jonathan was apparently oblivious and also immune to the Daryl Dixon Death Glare and his gravel-toned snarl, "The fuck are you talkin' about?"

Jonathan just smiled and went on. "Listen now, I know you're not a big fan of grooming, that's just a little obvious. But as pretty as you are right now I can help you be even prettier."

"I ain't fuckin' pretty ya weirdo, I'm a man for fuck sake."

"Well gee Daryl I'm a man too and look how pretty I am!" And then the guy flipped his hair back and struck a pose.

Daryl could see nothing was going to faze this one. He had half a mind to walk out of his own damn house and never come back, what stopped him was his mind also kept going to the pretty blonde neighbor. He couldn't help hanging on to the tiniest glimmer of hope that these guys, who called themselves The Fab Five, really could pull this off.

That was the thought going through his mind when the fifth man in this crazy group piped in, "Hi Daryl! I'm Karamo and I'm here to talk to you a little about culture. Why don't you tell me all about the things you enjoy in the way of music and art?"

Daryl looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language, "Culture? Shit I don't know, and I sure as hell don't know nuthin' about art. Ya see any Mona Lisas hangin' on these walls?"

The man named Karamo smiled what Daryl could swear was one of those smiles you give someone you feel sorry for, because they're just plain stupid, and asked, "Well how about music? What do you enjoy listening to?"

"Depends on what I'm up to. If I'm gettin' my drink on I like some good old country music like Johnny Cash or Waylon Jennings. When I'm out ridin' my bike I like a little sumthin' hardcore like the Ramones, Minor Threat or the Clash. But when I'm fishin' I get all mellow with some Allman Brothers or Taj Mahal."

Now the man looked a little like he might actually be in pain, "Hmm, well we'll see if we can't come up with something you like that's a little more umm, let's see, how can I put this, quiet. We wouldn't want the conversation drowned out by the noise when you're entertaining Beth."

Entertaining Beth?

Before he had a chance to worry about all that they were out the door and all of them, including Daryl Dixon, were climbing into a great big black SUV. They were on their way for groceries, grooming, a little art, some home furnishings and new clothes.

Now it was Daryl Dixon thinking he might throw up.

Until they drove by Beth Greene's house and he saw her there watering her flowers and he knew, yeah, he'd try damn near anything for a chance with her.

00


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! We're having a little fun at Mister Dixon's expense, but maybe the Fab Five really can help him out. Let's see...

00

The first stop was one of those giant home goods stores with every kind of furniture, gadget and decoration available on earth, including all the things Blonde Bobby was just sure Daryl had to have to brighten up his stark and dark home. Including some kind of furry throw blanket Bobby was sure Daryl needed to have draped across the back of his couch. Daryl went along with getting it only because a picture of Beth Greene laying naked on that furry blanket flashed before his eyes. Shame on you Daryl.

Who am I trying to kid? Daryl wasn't one bit ashamed.

Next came the throw pillows that Daryl could see absolutely no use for, they just took up room was all. If a guy was to want to lay down on the couch or the floor or any other fucking place, the bed pillow was a much better deal. But Bobby convinced him the pillows would "do wonders" to brighten the place up. And Bobby said he was just sure Beth would like them. Shit, throw pillows it is.

Looking at all the little do dahs Bobby wanted to buy was starting to get on Daryl's last nerve. It must have been the brutally honest way Daryl voiced his feelings, and maybe the fact that his hands were clinched into fists and the muscles in those impressive arms were twitching and itching for a fight. The producers and the Fab Five all agreed, in the interest of safety it was probably best to whisk Daryl off somewhere else and let Bobby shop on his own.

The mega home store even had one of those demonstration kitchens all set up. That's where Antoni bravely took Daryl Dixon to culinary school. The first thing Antoni wanted to discuss was the wonderful and high quality food Daryl would be serving his pretty neighbor. "Daryl, and I don't know for sure but maybe chicken fried steak isn't the best option for this first date. How would you feel if I taught you how to prepare something that's bound to impress her, and I think you'll enjoy it too?"

How fucking bad could it be he thought? It was food, right? Yeah well right, but a little different than what Daryl was used to preparing or eating. It started out real good, it wasn't a venison tenderloin but it was the next best thing, beef tenderloin. Antoni said they were going to grill it up and that was cool with Daryl, he grilled meat all the time.

Yeah, it wasn't like that though.

"Now Daryl, I know you're use to something a little different but I'm confident you're going to love this preparation. And Miss Beth is going to love you for making it for her."

Love? In that case he supposed he could be forced to go along. "Yeah okay, whatever. What do I gotta do?"

Daryl was appalled at what went on the plate. His first clue should have been when Antoni talked about how light and healthy it was going to be. He didn't know who in the world ate shit like that but it sure as hell wasn't him. It was a pile of some weird leaves called mesclun. Daryl clued in they were supposed to be salad stuff, but it looked to Daryl like something Antoni must have picked out of his neighbors yard.

"I promise Daryl, you and Beth are going to enjoy this." Then he went to adding all manner of other strange things to the plate, and the way he was giving Daryl step by step instructions as he did Daryl was pretty sure Antoni thought he was the village idiot.

Daryl watched in semi-disgust as Antoni kept adding shit to the plate that looked like it either came out of the yard or the aquarium. There were a couple of spears of cold asparagus, something called fiddlehead ferns, shaved baby radishes, tiny yellow tomatoes that apparently weren't tiny enough. Antonio showed him how to slice them in half. Yeah, village idiot didn't even know how to slice a fucking tomato that didn't need slicing. Then Daryl supposed just so later they could drown it all in something truly disgusting, Antoni showed him how to make a "lovely" Ginger Miso Dressing. Oh yay.

They didn't pour it on quite yet, first they had to add something maybe Daryl could actually sink his teeth into, the damn tenderloin. The one and only Antoni explained they'd just be searing it, and Daryl guessed that's what they did. There was a big grill right in the center of the fancy range and Antoni had that son of a bitch blazing hot. He put the hunk of meat on there for two shakes, just until it was like a fucking crispy critter on the outside, but on the inside it was still practically cold. He smiled at Daryl, the village idiot, and said, "You can just use your outdoor grill to prepare the meat." Whatever.

Things got worse. After it "rested" for a few minutes Antoni cut that mutha paper thin. Then he laid only about five of those extra small and see-through slices on top of that mess of green shit. Antoni smiled like he'd just won the lottery and declared the creation, "Perfect." Yeah, well, if you're Peter Rabbit but with a smaller appetite than old Pete had, then yeah, it was perfect.

Damn though, if that was the kind of godawful shit Beth Greene liked to eat he'd make it for her every day, including slicing those tiny tomatoes in half. Then he'd just finish cooking the leftover meat and make himself a couple of sandwiches.

Next up was Tan and it was time for some new clothes. Daryl had some ground rules in mind. He wasn't going to let the little man with the swoop of blackish grayish hair get him in some damn monkey suit. But he could use a new pair of jeans and maybe yeah, if he was going to have Beth over for dinner he should get a nice button up shirt to wear. Yeah, he could see that.

Tan was careful, he knew the type. You could buy Daryl Dixon a million dollars worth of fashion but if it wasn't comfortable he wasn't ever going to wear it. What was the point? He settled on an upscale sporting goods store. "Let's see if we can get you a few things to show off that fabulous body, things that are also nice and comfortable."

"Nah man, don't." Daryl was sure he was blushing. These guys. He'd never had a man, or anyone else for that matter, tell him he had a fabulous body but shit like that seemed to just roll right off these guy's tongues.

Daryl was kind of surprised when Tan turned out to be cool, willing to compromise. He even let Daryl get a plaid shirt for his date with Beth Greene, but not dark plaid, it had light blue in it. Tan told him in the nicest of ways he wasn't allowed to get flannel and he had to promise to keep the sleeves on at least until after the date. Again, if that was the way she'd want it he was going to deal with it. They got a couple of other shirts and then it was over to the pants section.

Daryl was willing to go upscale. He usually wore WalMart jeans but yeah, he'd go for a pair of Carhartt jeans. He insisted he knew his size but Tan insisted he try them on, then the little guy insisted he try on a size smaller. "You're a big strong man with big broad shoulders but your hips are narrow. You don't want to be entertaining Beth and have your pants come down do you? I mean before you plan to make that move."

Point taken. Daryl put the smaller size on and when he came out of the dressing room Tan spun a finger and instructed, "Turn around."

"Ya shittin' me man? Ya wanna look at my ass?"

"Well of course I want to look at your ass Daryl, but I promise it's just to check the fit." Daryl sighed, shook his head and spun around quickly. Tan smiled and said, "Oh yes. I like that tight fit in the seat. It really makes your derriere look juicy."

Daryl had started getting kind of use to these guys, but still, "Hey man, check yourself, you're scarin' me."

Tan just laughed and said, "Don't you worry Daryl, I'm spoken for, anyway, it's Beth Greene who I think is going to want to see a little more of what you've got."

Tan informed him he also had to get a new pair of boots, even though he argued they were just getting "broken in." The man with the swoop of blackish grayish hair looked at him like he was a naughty five year old and said, "Daryl, please, the sole is coming apart. It's not broken in, it's broken. You can get the very same kind. I like a manly man in a manly boot and I'm sure that pretty Beth Greene does too." Well okay then.

The time had come and they hurried him off to a salon just a few blocks away. It was the tall one with the long brown hair parted in the middle, "Okay Your Royal Fierceness, it's time for the Daryl and Jonathan show!"

Daryl's only response was a squinting, steely-eyed stare. Jonathan still seemed impervious to the Daryl Dixon Death Glare or any other form of resistance. "Daryl please don't fight me now, I'm just trying to help you to become the boy that gets the girl. The fierce boy. Come on now, we're just going to do a little prettying up!"

He wanted to roll his eyes, but he also wanted Beth Greene and he was also aware of the fact he looked a little rough. Shit, that was kind of the look he was going for. But then maybe a woman like Beth Greene really would prefer a little smoother look. Daryl put forth a huge effort and simply answered, "Yeah, okay but no makeup."

"Oh my God! What's wrong with me? I hadn't even _thought_ of it! You'd be even more beautiful in some cat's eye makeup."

"Dude, don't even fuckin' think about it."

"Oh alright party pooper. Here, hop up in the chair and let me show you a few of my best beauty secrets." Then he put his hands on Daryl's cheeks, rubbed them and said, "Just as I suspected. I bet you don't use a moisturizer, do you? Let's keep it simple oh fierce one, you tell me, what's your grooming regimen?"

"Dude, Jonathan, what the fuck do you think it is? I take a shower, I got a bar of Dial soap in the shower. I start with my hair and I work my way south. I rinse off, I dry off and I'm done."

Jonathan closed his eyes and clutched at his heart like he might die right there. "Why are you hurting me this way Daryl? Have I been cruel to you? Never, I couldn't be. Well I guess I have my work cut out for me. Let's start where you do then, with that hair. It's amazing, it's almost as pretty as mine, and with fucking Dial soap. That's shocking!"

In spite of himself Daryl was starting to kind of like Jonathan. He could sense it, the guy was flamboyant and yeah, out there, but somewhere down deep he was hiding some pain. Daryl was sure him and Jonathan had that in common. Maybe he should be nicer to this guy.

"Okay Dude, do what ya gotta do."

"Dude! Gee Daryl, no one ever calls me Dude. I kind of like that but keep it just between us Dudes, okay?"

Daryl actually smiled for the first time that day, "Yeah Dude."

Jonathan seemed downright giddy, "Okay, let's start with a nice shampoo. You're going to love the way I do this Daryl in fact I bet you're going to want me to get my big gay body over to your place every time you wash that pretty hair. Heck, maybe I will!"

Daryl snorted, "Let's not get carried away Dude."

"Oh come on, let's Dude!" Jonathan laughed as he reclined Daryl's chair and got his head and all that hair in the shampoo bowl. He was kind of like Antoni in the way he did that play by play thing. Explaining to Daryl all about the shampooing and the head massaging and the deep cleaning and the not getting carried away and doing it too often.

"Dude, I work in a factory, I ride a motorcycle, I sleep outside in the dirt. Do ya really think I can wash my hair too often?"

"You might be the only one I ever say this to Dude, but maybe you should shampoo every day. Notice though, I said shampoo, with good shampoo. Not a bar of gold antibacterial soap."

From there they moved along as Jonathan put in the deep conditioner and explained to Daryl all about why he might need that, "When the pretty lady down the street starts running her fingers through your hair you don't want her to get stuck in a snarl of tangles and rats, do you? You want her to be thinking soft, silky and sexy so she just keeps coming back for more. Am I right? Of course I'm right!"

"Now we'll just trim it up a little Dude.'

"Nah Dude, only one person cuts my hair."

"Oh really, who's that?"

"Me."

Jonathan clutched at his chest again, but this time with both hands as he fell into the chair across from Daryl. "Why are you trying to kill me Daryl? I thought we were Dudes." Then he sat up smiled and said, "Guess what? I cut my own hair too. I never let anyone else touch it. There's a big fucking difference though Dude, I went to school and studied that shit. Now, for you, I'm planning on quite the little trim. The good news is, no matter how shitty a haircut you got you'd always look fierce."

"C'mon man. Ya know better."

"No, it's true and you want to know something else? I think when you give that pretty lady a call she's going to be thinking to herself, 'thank God that yummy fierce peach of a man finally came to his senses and reached out.'"

"You're fuckin' nuts."

"That's the fuckin' truth Dude, but I'm also right."

Jonathan gave him a nice new haircut, he even taught him how to fix it himself. Then he got real, "Listen Mister Fierce, I get it, you're the world's most manly man. I know you're not going to spend a bunch of time giving your skin the love it deserves, but at least let's get you some decent products. Look, I have a bag of goodies for you. Shampoo, conditioner, styling gel, face wash, body wash and a lovely moisturizer I wish you'd use as a personal favor to me. You're not only going to look delicious Honey, you're going to smell delicious."

"Not your Honey, Dude."

"Well that's true but I bet Beth Greene decides to make you her Honey, Dude."

It was back at his house that the biggest man of them all, Karamo, took over. He had the kind of voice that was soothing, non-threatening and Daryl found himself listening to what the guy had to say. "I appreciate you have your own taste in music Daryl, we all do. I'm not going to tell you that what you like isn't good. I'm pretty sure Johnny Cash and Jack Daniels are a perfect pairing. However, we're thinking of a little music to play while you're entertaining Beth in your home."

Daryl couldn't keep his hand from touching his own hair, at least where he did have hair. Shit, his fucking hair was gone. He could feel his neck and everything. But he was trying to concentrate on what the big man said. "You said you like Taj Mahal, I like him too. But maybe Cocaine Don't Make Me Crazy isn't the best background music. So I thought of a compromise. How about a little instrumental blues? You have this awesome sound system, let's just give this a listen and see if you like it."

Daryl listened and yeah, he dug it, "Who's that?"

"That's Buddy Guy, one of the greats. I think it will be perfect. How about you?"

"Yeah for sure."

"Let's talk about something else Daryl. When you call Beth and ask her over, which you're going to be doing very soon, what do you plan to say?"

"Shit, I got no idea. I never called a woman and asked her out. I just, ya know, meet up with em, ya know how it's done, bars and such."

"I see, well be careful about that. There's a lot of nasty germs out there. But getting back to Beth, she's special, right?"

"Fuck yeah, she's everythin' man. I'd never just think ta hook up with her. I wanna _be_ with her."

Karamo smiled, "Well that's nice, now when you call her what do you think you should say?"

"Um, well, I guess sumthin' like, 'Hey Beth, I's wonderin' if ya wanna come on over and eat sumthin' with me.' Does that sound right?"

"It's certainly a start. Think about this though, if you were asking say Rick to go fishing with you wouldn't you tell him what time? Wouldn't you make arrangements for where to meet?"

"Nah, I'd just call him and tell him ta get his fuckin' ass over here if he wants ta go."

"Alright, then we'll think about who we're asking here. Beth is important to you, right? You really want her to say yes and you want it to be just as perfect as it can be, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Okay then, how about something more like this, 'Hi Beth, it's your neighbor Daryl Dixon. I was hoping you could join me for dinner tonight. I could walk down and get you about six, would that work?'"

"I'ma walk down two doors ta get her?"

"You said she's special, you're a southern man. Yes, I'd say you want to, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah a course, yeah."

"Now, just remember the rest of your good manners and you'll do great. Keep reminding yourself she's not Rick, she's Beth. Hold the door open for her, offer her a seat. Offer her a drink. Ask her if the music's okay. Little things like that. Let her know she's the focus of your attention. You're so crazy about her Daryl, it should come easy."

"Yeah, you're right, I'ma do this man." But the knot is his stomach was tight just thinking about the phone call.

"One last thing, what are you going to offer Beth to drink?"

"Um, well I's gonna go ta the store and pick up some other stuff I need and I's thinkin' I'd get a 12-pack of mixed beers. Ya know, some ales and lagers, maybe a couple a Belgian blondes. Like that. Some cokes too, just in case she don't drink."

"Well I have a little something for you, two bottles of very good wine. A red and a white. Either would go nicely with what you're serving. You just ask Beth which she'd prefer. Okay?"

"Oh yeah sure, thanks."

"I'm so excited for you, I almost forgot. We'd better set the table."

"Set the table?"

"Nothing too fancy, let's step in the kitchen and see what Bobby bought to brighten your table."

There were some simple blue woven placemats, some blue-checked cloth napkins, wine and water glasses. Karamo showed him how to arrange everything. "Beth's going to be so impressed Daryl. I bet she's never had a man go to all this trouble for her."

"I don't know, she's probably gotta fight em off. She's real special Man."

"I have some rather big news for you Daryl, you're very special. I think Beth is a lucky woman."

These guys. Shit. He could feel his naked neck getting red again.

The time had come and the guys were leaving. It didn't make sense but he felt kind of sad. Shit, just that morning he was ready to kill them all. But now they'd come into his life and they'd all been real good to him. They didn't really try to change him, they were trying to help him out and he appreciated the shit out of them for that.

They all hugged him but he just couldn't quite hug back, he shook hands instead. Then Jonathan cupped his face in his hands, smiled and said, "Dude, if you were gay we'd get married right now and you'd be my Super Fierce Husband forever."

"Yeah Dude, whatever."

00

The Fab Five were back in the studio drinking wine and talking about their Daryl Dixon encounter, and they were watching him on the closed-circuit TV as he looked at his phone for just a minute. Tan smiled, "He is the most precious thing ever. I'm so nervous and so excited, I can't wait to see how our baby boy does."

"Um Hi, Beth? Yeah uh, this is your neighbor, just right down the street, Daryl. Daryl Dixon. Anyway, I's wantin' ta ask ya if you could come have some supper with me tonight. Um, oh yeah, uh about six. I can just come down there and get ya and all."

She was pretty relieved he couldn't see her because she was jumping up and down. Finally! She'd thought for sure this day would never come. "That sounds very nice Daryl, and I'd love to. But you don't have to come here, I can just walk over."

"Nah, nah I'ma come for ya cuz you're special."

"Oh. Okay, thank you."

That's when Jonathan started to cry, "Oh my God, I just knew Beth had to see how fabulous my pretend husband is." He wasn't the only one with tears in their eyes. They all high fived each other and watched as Daryl hurried to make the preparations for his date.

Karamo smiled as Daryl got the Buddy Guy music on the stereo. And Antoni watched closely as he heated up the grill in the back, got out the new plates that weren't plastic, and all the weird veggie shit that Antoni said chicks dig. He tried to remember exactly what order those fucking vegetables were supposed to be in, and thought maybe he really was the village idiot.

Antoni was gushing, "Oh my gosh, this must be how parent's feel when they watch their little ones in the school play!"

Blonde Bobby smiled as he watched Daryl trying to get the blanket and the pillows just right on the couch and they all laughed when he got mad at a pillow that kept sliding off the smooth leather. He picked it up, threw it across the room, took a deep breath, walked over, picked it up, carefully set it back on the couch and instructed, "Stay there ya little fucker or I'ma cut the stuffin' right outta ya!"

Bobby was clapping, "He's so fucking special!"

He hurried in the bedroom, put on his new pants that fit and his new shirt with sleeves intact, running his open hands down the front of it like he was smoothing wrinkles out, and started to leave the room. Then he snapped his fingers, said, "Oh yeah," and walked back in his room. He undid his pants, tucked the shirt in and said. "Yeah, fuckin' fierce, pfft." Tan had tears in his eyes, "I've never been more proud of anyone."

He put the meat on the grill, turned it into a crispy critter, that was still raw in the center, looked around shrugged his shoulders and said, "Done. I guess."

It was a few minutes before six and he'd gotten halfway to his front door when he stopped. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, his hands went to his face and with his eyes still closed he gave himself a pep talk, "Ya got this dumb ass, now go get her and act like a fuckin' gent for crissake."

Karamo smiled, "I love him so hard."

You could have heard a pin drop as they nervously watched him walk up to her door. He'd barely knocked when it practically flew open and there she was, Beth Greene.

The Fab Five all had their eyebrows arched and their mouths agape, "Oh my God she's so beautiful! No wonder our boy is in love. And look how happy she is to see him. That woman is as crazy about him as he is about her! Yay!"

"Um hi, um ya look pretty."

She smiled as she lightly touched his arm, "Thank you Daryl Dixon, you look very handsome. But you don't look quite the same. It's the clothes and the hair, even your beard is trimmed. My goodness, did you have one of those makeovers or something?"

"Yeah, kinda I guess, some…well it's a long story. Anyway, ya ready? I'll, walk ya over."

The Fab Five were all up off the sofa and they watched as the couple walked back up the street, and they saw Daryl take her hand and their fingers lace together.

He opened the door and showed her in and she smiled, "I love the music. Is that blues?" They all high fived Karamo.

"Yeah, it is. The guy's good, ain't he?"

"Yes, really good." She was looking around and she smiled at him but she looked a little confused, "Gee Daryl, I never pictured you as the type to have throw pillows and nic nacs."

"Oh yeah, uh well the place seemed a little dark is all, so anyway, yeah."

She took his hand, "You know you don't have to be nervous around me Daryl. I'm just so happy you finally called me. I've been wanting to spend time with you ever since I moved in. I thought for sure after you had to give that deposition you might come by, but well, I'm just glad to finally be here. I'm glad you finally called."

He was smiling now, "Yeah? Cool. Ya thirsty? C'mon in the kitchen and I'll get us some drinks."

That's when the Fab Five switched off the camera. "Our boy doesn't need us anymore. I guess we're on to the next project."

Daryl and Beth walked in the kitchen and he looked so serious, "I got two kinds a wine here. One's a red 'un the other is a white. He showed her the labels and said, "They got those French names I can't say. Anyway, what sounds good? Oh, and I got cokes too."

"Well, I don't want to seem picky, but do you have any beer?"

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm havin' too. Lemme tell ya all the kinds." He opened the fridge and showed her the various labels and they both ended up with a Belgian. He offered her a glass but she just smiled, "No, the bottle's fine. I don't need to dirty a glass."

"K well I's just gonna get our dinner on. Can I show ya a seat in the livin' room?"

"I'd rather sit in here with you." She was smiling and he was too.

"Yeah sure, I'd like that." He pulled the chair out from the kitchen table.

He quickly did the last of his work while she sipped her beer and looked around his kitchen. It was so cute and quaint, but again she wondered what was with all the little nic nacs everywhere, it just didn't seem like him. He set the plate in front of her saying, "I hope ya like salad cuz that's what this mostly is."

She looked at it and he knew she was trying to hide her feelings, it wasn't working. "Sumthin' wrong?"

"Well, no, no it's fine."

"No it ain't, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's just I don't normally eat raw meat and well, I'm not sure what all those greens are."

"Yeah? Well I'm right there with ya girl. Looks like shit, don't it? How bout I put the meat back on, let it cook and then we can have sandwiches. Sound okay?"

"That sounds really good to me. I watch you come home all the time from fishing and hunting and I guess I was expecting something quite a bit different. You know, like chicken fried steak or something."

"That's my favorite. I could cook ya that tomorrow, if ya wanted me to."

"I'd love it if you did, especially if we went for a ride on your motorcycle first."

He was pretty damn sure he'd never smiled so big, "Shit yeah, no problem. I mean yeah, I'd like that a lot."

She was beaming then too, "So now why don't you tell me what all of this is about Mister Dixon. I've had my eye on a man with long hair, no sleeves on his shirt, who is always either driving a big pickup truck or a riding motorcycle. I never would have guessed he'd have throw pillows, nic nacs, serve two kinds of wine, or eat field greens with raw meat and call it supper."

"Let's get them sandwiches made and I'll tell ya everything."

He came clean, he told her the whole story of the five guys showing up at his door and she listened, never taking her eyes off his. When his story was done she shook her head, "My gosh, I can't believe you'd go through all that just to get a chance to have a date with me. I'm, well I just can't believe it. Do you even know how hard I've crushed on you? And I liked you just the way you were. I mean I like this way too, but oh my gosh. I just, well I can't."

He took her hand, "Yeah well you're special, I'da done damn near anything ta have my shot with you."

She laughed then, "Well since we're getting all honest and everything, here's what I did. I planted all those crazy flowers everywhere. I invested so much money in pots and potting soil and flower starts and all that stuff. I don't even like to garden, but I wanted to be out there. I wanted to see you when you got home from work at night and I wanted you to see me. There I was out there knowing you were watching me and wishing you'd just walk down and say 'hi' to me. I was just about ready to come up here. I had my mind made up that if you didn't talk to me this weekend I was going to camp out on your door step until you did."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Huh."

"Huh."

He got up and put a hand out to her and she stood. His arms went around her and they kissed each other like they'd been waiting months for the chance. He drew back just a little, his big hands cupping her face and he was smiling, she was smiling and he asked her, "Wanna go campin' next weekend?"

"Are we going to fish?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going for the whole weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I want to."

00

Things happen in life and things happened between them that night. The next morning he walked her home early and when they got to her door his arms wrapped around her. He drew her close to him, "Ya get some sleep now Baby, I'll be back by at two ta take ya on that ride, k?"

She smiled up at him with sleepy eyes, "I can't wait to hold you again and Daryl, wear that vest with the angel's wings." He kissed her hard, said "Anythin' ya want Baby," and waited until she'd shut the door.

Then he got in his pickup truck with a big paper sack and headed to Rick's place. It was early but just like he knew Rick would be, there was his friend sitting on the front porch drinking coffee. He was looking a lot more healthy and rested than he had the morning before, but he also looked nervous. Kind of like Daryl might be there to kill him.

Daryl walked up, handed him the paper bag with the two bottles of wine and he couldn't keep from smiling, "Here ya go mutherfucker. I owe ya that and a whole lot more. Thanks brother."

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. All he had to do was just walk down to her place and talk to her, but what fun would that have been for the Fab Five? I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment or review. Thanks again for reading along and for the comments and kudos - it means a lot! I love ya large, xo gneebee

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you've never seen Queer Eye I think you probably get the drift. A big thanks again to JustMaeBe for the prompt. We'll see of the men if the Fab Five really can get Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene together when part two of this story posts next week. In the meantime, I'd love to hear your comments! I hope to see you all back here next Tuesday for part two of The Makeover. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
